


Trois temps

by cymeteria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, friendship for everyone, tous les serpentards ne sont pas des monstres
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/pseuds/cymeteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Millicent Bulstrode croise le regard de Théodore Nott pour la première fois ses yeux ne rencontrent que l'indifférence et le silence parce que lui ne semble pas la voir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois temps

**Titre**  : Trois temps  
 **Thème** : le Sens du silence  
 **Fandom**  : Harry Potter  
 **Personnages**  : Millicent Bulstrode et Theodore Nott  
 **Rating**  : G  
 **Disclaimer**  : pas à moi, bla bla.  
 **Note**  : Je n'ai pas l'habitude du présent donc... désolée pour les fautes de temps qu'il ne va pas manquer d'y avoir.

**Trois temps**

Lorsque Millicent Bulstrode croise le regard de Théodore Nott pour la première fois ses yeux ne rencontrent que l'indifférence et le silence parce que lui ne semble pas la voir.

\- - - -  
1.

Il ne lui adresse jamais la parole et cela ne la dérange pas car elle sait que le Serpentard a la langue aussi acérée qu'un Malfoy ou un Zabini. Peut-être même plus parce que personne ne s'y attend jamais.

C'est ça qui a éveillé sa curiosité. Nott ne dégage rien du tout et Millicent trouve ça particulièrement intriguant. Elle a appris très tôt à « lire » les gens à travers leurs gestes, les intonations de leur voix, ou leur façon de marcher, mais lui, il lui apparaît comme un seul bloc silencieux et fermé au monde extérieur.

S'il leur arrive de travailler ensemble au hasard des groupes en cours de potion, il n'a jamais un mot de trop et ses mouvements apparaissent toujours maîtrisés, emprunt d'une sorte de grâce dépourvue de maladresse. C'est assez déstabilisant et Millicent comprend mieux après quelques séances pourquoi nombres de personnes soupirent lourdement lorsqu'elles entendent leur nom associé au sien, car bien qu'excellent élève (et assurant par là même de tout aussi excellents résultats) il se révèle également particulièrement ennuyeux.

Pour sa part, Millicent trouve cela reposant. Elle est fatiguée des babillages incessants de celles qui ne seront jamais ses amies et des regards pesants des autres garçons qui commencent à la voir maintenant comme un individu sexué plus ou moins digne d'intérêt.

Nott ne la voit pas et ne semble pas vouloir la voir car elle ne représente rien dans le monde où il a choisi d'évoluer. Millicent n'a droit qu'au silence et cela lui convient tout en l'agaçant parce qu'elle n'aime pas être laissée pour compte surtout par une personne ayant réussi à susciter son intérêt.

\- - - - -  
2.

Millicent n'a pas spécialement envie de mettre Théodore Nott dans son lit. Il ne l'intéresse pas de cette manière et puis de toute façon elle doute sincèrement d'y arriver même en s'y employant sérieusement. Elle préfère l'observer et essayer de percer le secret de ses silences. C'est bien plus intéressant.

Elle commence par s'intéresser à ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il apprécie voire aime. Elle découvre ainsi qu'il aime le thé et l'Histoire de la magie ce qui la laisse terriblement perplexe. Peu à peu, elle se rend compte qu'ils sont si différents que l'on pourrait presque se demander comment deux être si dissemblables ont pu être placés dans la même maison. Ils ne partagent rien, si ce n'est peut-être un teint un peu maladif et des cheveux sombres qu'ils utilisent tous les deux pour masquer leur regard.

Millicent ne le comprend pas et cela la frustre. Malgré tous ses efforts il reste imperturbable et elle ne parvient même pas à lui arracher un sourire ou un froncement de sourcil si bien qu'elle se demande parfois comment il fait pour nier ainsi l'existence de tous les autres et même de lui-même.

C'est un peu comme un exercice de funambulisme effectué les yeux bandés. Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherche ni vers où elle se dirige. Ca a quelque chose de nouveau et d'excitant, bien plus que toute l'agitation qui les entoure, la guerre qui se prépare et les complots qui s'ourdissent derrière leurs dos dans l'obscurité de salles qui ne devraient pas être connues.

« Qui es-tu ? » demande-elle un jour alors qu'il jette au feu un numéro de la Gazette consacré aux prisonniers d'Azkaban sans même le lire. Théodore ne répond rien, se contentant de regarder les flammes dévorer les feuilles de papier alors qu'un silence lourd s'installe sans que même les crépitements de l'âtre ne parviennent à le briser.  
Millicent observe et voit. Elle voit le léger pli amer de sa bouche et la crispation de sa nuque. Elle entend aussi ce qu'il ne dit pas ; qu'il n'y a pas de réponse à sa question, tout simplement parce que lui-même ne le sait pas.

Le lendemain, pendant un cours de potion, il la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle ne faiblit pas et soutient ce regard clair qui semble la transpercer de part en part et « lire » en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Lorsqu'il est le premier à baisser la tête, elle sait qu'elle vient de gagner quelque chose même si elle est incapable de mettre des mots dessus.

\- - - - -  
3.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »  
La question est sortie toute seule, alors qu'ils sont tous serrés les uns contre les autres, tremblants et pleurants pour certains, cachés dans les sous-sols alors que la guerre fait rage au dehors.  
Théodore ne dit rien tout d'abord, ses yeux balayant leurs camarades rassemblés dans cette pièce sans qu'il n'y ait soudain plus aucune distinction de sang ou de maisons.  
« A la même chose que les autres sans doute, Millicent. Que je ne veux pas mourir. »

Ce jour là, qui pourrait aussi bien être la fin du monde que le début d'un renouveau, lorsqu'il prononce son nom pour la première fois en plus de six ans d'une voix qui n'a rien d'assurée, Millicent entend tous les mots que contiennent ses silences. Ils sont tous chuchotés tout bas, par un agrandissement de ses pupilles et un léger changement de couleur de ses iris vert de gris, par une respiration plus rapide dilatant délicatement ses narines et par une courbure de ses doigts noueux qu'il tient pressés sur un imposant volume d'arithmancie posé sur ses genoux.

Théodore ressemble à un vieux livre oublié sous une étagère poussiéreuse de la bibliothèque. Il est là sans qu'on le sache, observant en silence le reste du monde dont il s'est exclu et, lorsqu'un inconscient se baisse pour le découvrir il doit user de patience pour en lever toute les protections et enfin le laisser parler.

Millicent ne rajoute rien à sa déclaration, sans doute parce qu'il n'y a rien à y répondre. Les bruits assourdis des combats à l'extérieur, les reniflements désespérés et les prières murmurées du bout des lèvres n'ont plus d'autre sens que celui-ci : « Je ne veux pas mourir. ». Il n'y a plus d'idéaux, de marques reçues ou à recevoir, ni même de choix. Dans cette pièce, ils sont simplement des enfants loin de leur famille plongés dans un conflit où tous les adultes semblent avoir perdu la raison.  
Voilà ce qu'hurle le silence de Théodore et de tous les autres et Millicent a l'impression de l'entendre pour la première fois alors qu'il a pourtant toujours été là. Elle décide alors de ne plus prononcer un mot elle aussi, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes.

Lentement, Millicent Bulstrode s'assoit à côté de Théodore Nott avec qui elle ne partage rien et tellement à la fois, pressant simplement son épaule contre la sienne avant de fermer les yeux.

Fin -


End file.
